


Tricks and Treats

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Funny, Halloween, Sex, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: Happy Halloween you guys!! I hope you enjoy this one shot and sorry for the mistakes, it has been a while! Stay safe and have fun! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you guys!! I hope you enjoy this one shot and sorry for the mistakes, it has been a while! Stay safe and have fun! :)

_ You are cordially invited to celebrate Josh’s 25th Birthday Bash on Friday the 13th!! Costumes required for entry! Special Prizes included!!!! _

I started to laugh as soon as I read the invite for my lovable ex boyfriend’s party. Leave it to him to invite his exes when his girlfriend is there.

“I thought his birthday was on the 12th?” My friend Denise asked. “Yeah but Hutcherson does not care, as long as it’s a party, he is up for it. Can you go with me?” I asked and she sighed in frustration. She was practically the one who had to hear all about the break up after he dumped me through a text message. 

Yeah you heard it, a text message. Yet, I am the one who was left like a whore in front of his buddies.

“I will go with you, but do not place me in the middle of this feud,” she stated and I smiled. “Oh do not worry, you will not be involved. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?” I asked. “No, he broke up with Claudia right after two months he dumped you. Why?” She asked and I gave her another damn smile and she laughed.

“Because it might involve me fucking him and I do not want to cause a major scandal,” I said.

We then left to the store and she helped me to find the most sexiest outfit ever. If it’s one thing that makes him go down on his feet is me in a sexy costume, and I know it because he saw me in a bikini in the summer and his shorts formed a huge tent. 

“A sexy marionette costume?” She asked. “Yes but you are going to have to use your special effects make-up expertise,” I said and she knew exactly how I wanted it. Time to give this fucking asshole a scare.

We went back to my apartment, got ready and left a bowl of candy for kids to take. We drove down to the Skybar on Sunset and once we showed our invitation, we were in. Now its just to find Josh.

“Well I am going to get something to drink, want something?” She asked. “No, I have to get the plan started or else,” I said and she went to go get something to drink. Since I changed my number and he still has the same one, I decided to taunt him through text since I spotted him not too far away from me. But I am still out his view.

“Hey sexy, looking hot today ;),” I said and sent the text. I looked over my shoulder and he just received the text. He was looking around to see who had texted him and could not find me.

Then I saw him respond. “Who is asking?” He asked. “Oh nothing, just a secret admirer who is looking for five minutes of your attention.”

I could see on his face, that he was panicking. “If you are a stalker, I am going to call security in the next five minutes to escort you out,” he said. “Pssshhhh I am not stalking you buddy, you invited me and many of your exes, you just have to figure it out,” I said and I saw a look of relief in his face. “Phew you had me scared, and let me guess, you are Vanessa  right?” He asked and I scoffed. “No you are too cold buddy. Let me show you a bit of me, maybe you will recognize me,” I said.

I made myself show but not my face. The face will be later. “Woah girl, nice ass you got there, care to come over here and we can sneak off,” he suggested with a wink and I sighed. Pussy is his weakness. 

“No baby, I just don’t give myself up that easy. You have to find me, that is if you really want me,” I asked him.

“Hey so you are going to be entered in the Halloween contest, scary and sexy at the same time,” Andre said and he did not even recognize me. I looked away and nodded and he left. “How about if you meet me in five minutes in the parking lot? Nothing is more sexier than car sex,” he said. I smiled because he made it so easy for me. 

“Okay, I will be there stud ;). Make sure you wear a blindfold, I love kinky shit,” I said and then he was off. 

Then Andre, Connor and Denise stood next to me. “Go get him girl, give him a taste of his own medicine,”Andre told me. 

“Oh I will.”

*******

I went to the parking lot minutes later and I saw him there, in the backseat of his car and with a blindfold on. 

“Fucking asshole, sigh okay Regina, give your best performance,” I sighed then I slowly started to walk over the car and knocked on his window. He told me that it was unlocked and I got into the car with ease. I closed the door and he smiled.

He hand his pants down and I could see his girthy cock. God that cock used to make me come every single night.

“I see you are ready for me,” I whispered and then he smiled at me. I took off my bottoms and touched myself for a bit to get wet. Then again, I was already wet when I saw him hard for me.

I gently got on top of him and started to suck on his neck. He placed his hands on my ass and then gave it a quick smack.

“I was right, you are packing some ass,” he groaned. Grabbing his cock, I slowly placed him inside me and we both gasped.

Oh fuck, I love feeling him inside me. “Oh goodness, fuck yeah, oh god,” he panted and I moved on top of him.

God I missed him, god I am still in love with him. “Mmm you like that?” I asked and nipped his jaw, his weak spot. “Fuck yes I do baby,” he said softly. I tightened my legs around his waist and let his hands caress me. We went at it for about fifteen minutes and I felt myself about to come nice and hard all over him.

“Come for me baby girl, come for me please,” he begged. I moved faster and faster and the next moment, I felt my walls contracting his cock, milking everything out of him. I hid my face on his shoulder and I giggled at him. I got off of him and put on my bottoms again. “Let me see that pretty face,” he whispered. I got on top of him again and then gently took off his blindfold. 

“Open them sweetheart,” I said and once he did, I began screaming and he began screaming as well.

“I am your worst nightmare pumpkin, want to play?” I roared and he pushed me off of him and ran out of the car like the little bitch he is. “Help! Help!!! This crazy bitch found me, help,” he screamed and he was pulling his pants up as he ran. I grabbed the bat I left outside and went after him.

“Come on Joshy poo, I want to play again. Now I am addicted to you,” I screamed and when he got far away, I stopped and giggled. I called Andre and he was with Denise and Connor.

“Got him, just make sure he does not pass out,” I said and then I heard him screaming in the background. “Help! This crazy bitch got me, this crazy bitch found me,” I heard and Andre and Connor were laughing.

Mission Complete.

I gave him an hour to calm down and I got back to the party, and I fixed my make-up. I smiled when I saw him drinking his beer and taking a deep breath. He looked at me more clearly and I gave him a smirk. 

He got up to me, and  then took me down the hallway away from the party and had me pinned against the wall.

“Nice acting baby, god we sure fooled them huh? You even had me forgetting the plan, and scared me,” he said softly and looked behind him, making sure we did not get caught.

“That is what Denise and Connor get for having sex on the bed and for Andre throwing a party at our house,” I whispered and leaned up to kiss him.

God I missed him being apart from him. It was a couple of weeks but it felt eternal.

“Now how about we do some more private trick or treating?” He suggested.

“My damn pleasure.”


End file.
